


La biche et le loup

by KarenKilla



Series: Stessa Baratheon [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, R Plus L Equals J
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:00:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23052874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarenKilla/pseuds/KarenKilla
Summary: Après la mort de Catelyn, Robert obtient ce qu'il a toujours voulu. Ned comme frère vu qu'il pousse un mariage entre le Seigneur du Nord, et sa sœur Stessa, veuve. Avec une Lady Stark très différente, comment le Nord va t'il gérer le Jeu de Pouvoir et l'Avancée des Sauvageons et des Marcheurs Blancs ?
Relationships: Barbrey Dustin/Willam Dustin, Cersei Lannister/Jaime Lannister, Jon Arryn/Lysa Tully Arryn, Past Catelyn Tully Stark/Ned Stark, Past Stessa Baratheon/Byron Swann, Robert Baratheon/Cersei Lannister, Selyse Baratheon/Stannis Baratheon, Stessa Baratheon/Ned Stark, past Ashara Dayne/Elia Martell
Series: Stessa Baratheon [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1656661
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

****

**281**

Ned Stark n'avait pas le panache de Brandon ou de Lyanna sur un cheval, néanmoins il restait un excellent cavalier. Et surtout il avait une discipline qui avait manqué à Brandon, ainsi qu'une endurance que ne connaissait pas Lyanna. Le jeune Seigneur du Nord, cavalait donc à vive allure, entouré de ses hommes, de l'armée du Nord, pour Accalmie. 

Depuis plus d'un an la forteresse des Baratheon, Seigneurs des Terres de l'Orage, était sous un siège par les forces des Tyrell. A présent que la rébellion était finie, que le prince héritier Rhaegar était mort, de même que son père le roi fou Aerys II, ainsi que les enfants du prince, de même que son épouse Elia.... Non il ne devait pas penser au corps des deux enfants Targaryens et de la princesse, enveloppé dans l'emblème des Lannister. Il devait se concentrer sur sa mission, et non sur le sourire ravi de Robert lorsqu'il avait vu cela....

La rébellion était finie, ils avaient gagné, alors il devait secourir la famille de Robert, pour ensuite aller libérer sa petite sœur Lyanna, enlevée par le prince au début de tout ce désastre. Malheureusement tout ce qu'il savait c'était qu'elle était à Dorne, dans une tour appelée Tour de la Joie, mais il ne savait pas où c'était. Et il ne pouvait pas fouiller tout Dorne dans l'espoir de retrouver sa sœur. Peut-être que quelqu'un à Accalmie connaîtrait l'endroit, ou en tout cas quelqu'un qui pourrait le renseigner.

Il le fallait.

En attendant il fallait arriver à Accalmie. Puis parler aux Tyrell, en espérant qu'ils accepteraient de plier le genou sans combattre. Ned était fatigué de la guerre, des combats. Il n'avait jamais eu un grand amour pour les combats, alors la guerre... Il n'était pas comme Brandon l'avait été, ou encore comme Robert était. Il préférait de loin la paix, à la guerre. Il avait envie de retourner à Winterfell, de revoir son petit frère, de pouvoir se détendre auprès d'un bon feu auprès de ses proches. Son enfant et sa femme avec lui.

Il n'avait pas d'amour pour Catelyn, il la connaissait à peine après tout, et elle avait supposé être la femme de son frère. Ce qu'il avait entendu d'elle via Brandon n'était vraiment pas à son avantage, son aîné n'avait rien trouvé de bien à dire au sujet de sa promise. Il n'avait pas voulu de ce mariage, souhaitant épouser Barbrey Ryswell, voire ne pas se marier du tout et continuer à collectionner les liaisons. Cependant leur père avait fait un arrangement avec Hoster Tully et il refusait d'y renoncer, Brandon avait donc du se plier à la volonté de Lord Rickard Stark. 

Jusqu'à sa mort, où pour obtenir les armées des Tully et le support des Conflans, Ned avait épousé Catelyn tandis que Jon épousait Lysa, la plus jeune des filles Tully. Il n'avait reçu qu'un seul message de son épouse, une lettre où elle lui annonçait être enceinte, ce qui était une merveilleuse nouvelle. Il avait prié les Anciens Dieux d'avoir une chance de rencontrer son enfant, et visiblement jusque là il avait été exaucé. Il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer que cela continue ainsi. Le poids de Seigneur du Nord et de Winterfell était lourd sur ses épaules, il ne voulait pas que cela pèse sur celles de son petit frère. 

"Lord Tyrell, le roi Aerys II est mort, de même que le prince Rhaegar. Par droit de conquête et de sang, via sa grand-mère Rhaella Targaryen, Robert est le nouveau roi des Sept Couronnes." déclara Ned une fois devant Accalmie, face à un groupe des chefs de l'armée du Bief, le tout sous le drapeau blanc.

Ned n'avait jamais vu Accalmie, il n'en avait pas eu l'occasion, mais devant la géante forteresse il éprouvait un sentiment de respect, tout comme lorsqu'il avait vu le Mur pour la première fois. D'après la légende, c'était un ancêtre des Stark, Bran qui avait construit le Mur ainsi qu'Accalmie. Le Mur en protection contre les Autres, et Accalmie pour défendre la forteresse face aux tempêtes et à la mer. Pour lutter contre la colère des dieux, furieux que leur fille Elenei ait choisi d'aimer un mortel, Duran. L'ancêtre des Durrandon, les anciens rois de l'Orage, qui avaient précédé les Baratheon. 

Les champs qui entouraient normalement la forteresse étaient dévastés, par l'occupation de l'armée du Bief. Ces derniers étaient bien installés, Ned pouvait sentir le fumée de la nourriture, de la viande cuite. Ça lui donnait faim. Il n'imaginait pas ce que ça devait être pour ceux enfermés dans Accalmie qui n'avaient probablement que très peu à manger. S'il leur restait quoique ce soit d'ailleurs. Étaient-ils encore vivants là dedans ? 

"En l'autorité du roi Robert, premier du nom, je vous demande de lever le siège." continua Ned.

Comprenant que la rébellion était bel et bien fini, que continuer à le siège ou le combat au nom des Targaryens, Mace Tyrell accepta volontiers de partir, et de laisser de la nourriture, après tout les Nordiens n'avaient que leurs propres rations. Ned précisant avant son départ, à lui et à ses hommes, qu'ils allaient devoir jurer fidélité à Robert. Par mesure de protection, il garda donc avec lui quelques proches du Seigneur de Hautjardin, comme la famille de son épouse, les Hightower. Il ne pensait pas que les Tyrell allaient poser des problèmes, mais il devait rester méfiant. Tant que la guerre n'était pas officiellement finie.

Il ne voulait pas que les soldats à l'intérieur de ses murs n'essaient de tuer des soldats Tyrell pour se venger. Enfin s'ils étaient toujours en vie. Et en état de le faire.

"Lord Stannis Baratheon, ici Ned Stark, la Rébellion est finie, nous avons triomphé. Les Tyrell partent. C'est fini, vous pouvez ouvrir les portes à présent." hurla Ned, essayant d'être entendu par tout ceux d'Accalmie.

Il fallut un moment, mais finalement les portes de la ville s'ouvrirent, tirées par des soldats à l'allure squelettique. Ils étaient clairement plus nombreux que ce qu'il aurait du falloir à la base, mais c'était déjà un miracle qu'ils arrivent à rester debout. C'était visiblement difficile pour eux de le faire d'ailleurs. 

Ils étaient arrivés juste à temps, c'était clair. Ned ne perdit pas une seconde à entrer, ses hommes le suivant, particulièrement ceux avec des capacités médicales, d'autres suivant avec de la nourriture et de l'eau. Ned, ainsi que les autres nordiens, ne pouvaient éprouver que du respect pour Stannis Baratheon, qui s'avançait vers eux. Squelettique lui aussi, mais droit.

"Lord Stark. Où est mon frère ?" demanda Stannis une fois devant lui. 

"A Port-Réal, avec Jon Arryn. Ravi de voir que vous êtes vivants, qu'en est-il pour votre famille ?" demanda Ned, inquiet pour la famille de Robert. Il n'avait pas beaucoup entendu parler d'eux, Robert ne les évoquait pas souvent. Cependant Ned savait que lors du siège, la mère de Robert, Cassanna, ainsi que sa sœur Stessa et le jeune Renly, avaient été coincé à Accalmie.

"Vivants, quoique ma mère est très affaiblie." répondit Stannis, se tournant pour aller les retrouver, Ned avec lui ainsi que d'autres. Particulièrement certains spécialistes en guérison. 

"Vous ne voulez pas manger ?" demanda Ethan Grover surpris, il sortait des donjons de Port-Réal et devait bien reconnaître qu'il s'était jeté sur la nourriture offerte à sa sortie. Pourquoi cet homme, plus maigre que lui, n'en faisait pas autant. 

"Je ne mangerai pas tant que tout mes hommes et ma famille ne l'auront pas fait avant moi." répondit fermement Stannis. "Stessa doit particulièrement être alimentée. Ma sœur a accouché il y a déjà trois mois et elle peine à nourrir son fils. Ma mère est aussi très faible."

"Son fils ? Votre sœur était enceinte et a réussi à accoucher, à survivre, avec son enfant dans une telle situation ?" s'exclama choqué Greatjon, alias Jon Umber.

L'homme était surpris, et il n'était pas le seul, tout le groupe n'en croyait pas leurs oreilles. Accoucher était une bataille difficile pour la plupart des femmes, et cela même dans les meilleures conditions. Alors apprendre qu'une femme avait réussi à accoucher à terme, alors qu'elle souffrait de malnutrition dû au siège, et à survivre. Avec son bébé, c'était plus qu’inattendu. 

"Oui, mon neveu est né il y a trois mois." répondit Stannis sans perdre son air sérieux tandis qu'il avançait lentement vers une salle d'où une voix s'élevait, où une femme chantait. "Stessa, on peut entrer ? Vous êtes présentables ?"

"Je ne sais pas pour présentables, mais entrez." répondit la femme, arrêtant de chanter. 

Ned avait pensé s'être préparé au pire, après tout les hommes n'étaient pas en grande forme, ils n'avaient clairement que la peau sur les os. Les yeux enfoncés dans les joues... Il avait donc pensé être préparé pour rencontrer la sœur de Robert. Il avait eu tort. Il n'avait vu que deux fois la sœur de son meilleur ami, une fois lorsqu'elle avait accompagné leur père au Eyriés pour venir chercher Robert. Et l'autre fois avait été au tournoi d'Harrenhall. Les deux fois elle avait paru pleine de vie, plus lorsqu'elle avait été avec son père, mais même à Harrenhall, elle avait été souriante et il s'était dégagé d'elle une certaine force. 

Il avait certes été plus fasciné par Ashara Dayne, mais il avait quand même passé du temps avec la sœur de Robert, il avait donc pu voir que si elle n'était pas grosse, elle avait des courbes. Elle était aussi très belle, et son mariage ne l'avait pas surpris, quoiqu'il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que Robert choisisse un ami comme Byron Swann. Il ressemblait beaucoup à Robert concernant ses habitudes avec les femmes après tout. Il avait pensé que Robert choisirait un homme plus honorable pour sa soeur, mais bon, il ne connaissait guère Byron Swann, peut-être était-il différent en privé... 

Il avait du mal à reconnaître la jeune femme forte qu'il avait rencontré, avec l'ombre allongé sur un lit. Elle était plus que squelettique, elle était appuyé contre un mur, et le mur semblait être la seule chose qui lui permettait de rester droite. Vu la fatigue qui marquait ses traits, c'était clairement le cas. Elle avait aussi une forme enveloppée dans un linge sur elle. Non loin du lit de Stessa, il y en avait trois autres, l'un contenant Lady Cassanna Baratheon, qui était endormie mais vivante. Si Ned se fiait au mouvement de son torse, montrant qu'elle respirait, quoique faiblement. Elle semblait encore plus frêle que sa fille. Il y avait un lit vide, probablement celui de Stannis, le plus proche de la porte, et enfin un lit où reposait une petite forme, qui les observait de ses yeux bleus orageux, le plus jeune frère de Robert, Renly Baratheon. 

* * *

Ned n'avait jamais prévu de passer trois jours à Accalmie, ayant planifié de partir sitôt le siège levé, cependant il ne pouvait pas. Il devait organiser ses hommes, de sorte qu'ils défendent les faibles soldats Baratheon, ces derniers étant à moitié mort de faim, c'était même un miracle qu'ils n'étaient pas simplement morts. Particulièrement la famille de Robert, c'était impressionnant que les soldats ne se soient pas rebellés contre eux, et même que les deux femmes et les deux enfants aient survécu. Particulièrement Stessa, vu qu'elle avait été enceinte et avait du accoucher lors du siège, ainsi que son fils, Ormon Swann. Elle n'avait eu que très peu de lait à lui donner, et il n'y avait pas eu d'autre option. Cassanna et Stessa ayant été les deux seules femmes du siège. La ville ayant été évacué de la plupart des habitants lorsque la guerre avait été déclaré.

Il y aurait eu bien plus de mort sinon, aucun doute à ce sujet.

"Lord Baratheon, savez-vous où se trouve la Tour de la Joie ?" demanda Ned, le soir du troisième jour. Il devait partir le lendemain, il n'avait déjà que trop tardé, les Anciens Dieux seuls savaient ce que sa sœur subissait actuellement.

"Ce nom ne m'est pas inconnu. Il me semble que mon père l'a utilisé." dit Stannis après un moment de réflexion. "Mais je ne me rappelle plus, Stessa le saura peut-être."

Suivant le conseil du frère de Robert, un jeune homme encore plus strict que lui, et qui grinçait beaucoup des dents... Ned se rendit à l'entrée des quartiers de Stessa, toujours au rez-de-chaussé, elle restait très faibles, mais un peu plus loin du reste des soldats, elle était aussi séparée de sa mère et de ses frères. Les Baratheon profitant ainsi d'un peu plus d'intimité. Les civils étaient revenus à Accalmie, la nouvelle de la levée du siège s'était clairement répandue rapidement, des femmes étaient auprès de Lady Stessa, l'aidant à bouger, à se lever, à s'occuper de son fils. Il y avait même une nourrice. Pour la plus grande surprise de tout ceux ayant des connaissances médicales, Ormon Swann allaient plutôt bien, il avait besoin de lait bien sûr et il était plus petit qu'il ne le devrait, mais il se portait néanmoins très bien vu les circonstances. 

Ned n'entra qu'une fois qu'il en eut la permission, soulagé de voir qu'il y avait différentes femmes autour de Stessa, des femmes de chambres pour la plupart, des servantes, mais ainsi cela respecterait les conventions. Stessa était veuve après tout, il fallait protéger sa réputation. 

"Que puis-je faire pour vous Lord Stark ?" demanda Stessa, un pâle sourire aux lèvres, éclairant un peu son visage maigre. Elle restait une belle femme, surtout maintenant qu'il y avait à nouveau de la vie dans ses yeux, ce qui était particulièrement le cas lorsqu'elle regardait son fils. Installé dans un berceau à côté d'elle. 

"Je me demandais si vous saviez où se trouvait la Tour de la Joie." répondit Ned, qui osait à peine espérer. 

"C'est une tour dans les Montagnes Rouges, mon père l'a appelé ainsi. Il avait fait un voyage dans Dorne, voulant rencontrer différents Seigneurs des Marches, et avait baptisé cette tour ainsi, parce qu'il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux que lorsqu'il l'avait vu. Surtout parce qu'elle lui avait prodigué de l'ombre à une heure très chaude à Dorne." répondit Stessa, ses yeux se faisant lointain au souvenir de son père. 

"Vous pourriez me donner des directions ?" demanda impatient Ned. 

"Tessa, est-ce que tu pourrais aller trouver Mestre Cressen et lui demander une carte de Dorne s'il te plait." demanda en guise de réponse Stessa, s'adressant à une servante aux cheveux foncés mais aux yeux verts. Cette dernière acquiesça sans un mot et après s'être incliner, la servante se hâta d'y aller. "Rhaegar a osé amener votre sœur à Dorne ?"

"C'est ce que m'a dit Ser Barristan." confirma Ned, gravement.

"Sers Gerold Hightower, Oswell Whent et Arthur Dayne n'étaient pas à la bataille du Trident ou à Port-Réal alors ?" demanda Stessa.

"Non, nul ne les a vu. Ils ne sont pas non plus à Peyredragon." acquiesça Ned.

"Alors ils seront là bas. S'ils n'ont pas protégé leur prince, ou leur roi, ou la princesse et ses enfants, ou encore la reine Rhaella et son fils Viserys, alors ils seront auprès de votre sœur. Suivant les ordres de Rhaegar." dit Stessa. "Je ne vois pas Ser Gerold bouger, il ne vous laissera pas parler si cela n'est pas conforme aux ordres de Rhaegar. Cela fait des années que cet homme ne mérite plus le titre de chevalier. Cependant vous avez peut-être une chance de raisonner Ser Oswell ou Ser Arthur.

Je connais un peu les deux hommes, ils ne sont pas aussi... endurcis quand aux cruautés et à la nécessité d'obéir aux ordres que le Lord Commandant. Je ne les vois pas plier le genou pour Robert, pas après... pas après Port-Réal, mais ils ont de la famille. Ils comprendront vos motivations je pense. Oswell Whent peut avoir un humour... sombre, mais il reste quelqu'un de bien et d'honorable. 

Quand à Arthur Dayne... Il était plus proche de Rhaegar, ils étaient de très bons amis, mais je suis certaine que garder votre soeur à Dorne... Surtout aussi proche des Météores, cela doit lui peser. Particulièrement vu que c'était la patrie de la princesse Elia et qu'il était un de ses amis. Outre le fait qu'il éprouvait un grand respect pour elle, elle était sa princesse longtemps avant que Rhaegar ne soit son prince. Cela peut jouer en votre faveur."

"Vous connaissez les chevaliers de la Garde Royale ?" demanda surprit Ned. 

"Oui, j'ai passé du temps à la capitale, pas beaucoup, je me devais d'être prudente, mais assez pour les connaître un peu, pour parler avec eux.... Je pensais connaître Rhaegar, néanmoins je ne le pensais pas aussi fou, ou aveugle.... " soupira Stessa. "Je sais qu'il était obsédé par ses prophéties, certain que c'était important, il était aussi déterminé que son grand père à ce sujet. Que cette femme soit maudite avec cette prophétie. Elle a ruiné la vie de la reine Rhaella, ruiné la vie du royaume tout entier....

J'aurais du savoir qu'il allait commettre une idiotie lorsqu'il a commencé à parlé du pacte de glace et de feu, mais je ne pensais pas qu'il était sérieux. Ou en tout cas qu'il allait agir. J'ai pensé qu'il ferait épouser à Aegon une femme du Nord, pas ... Pas cette folie avec votre soeur. J'ai essayé de le raisonner, non que ça ait servi à grand chose, mais j'ai cherché à lui dire qu'il avait une famille, des enfants et que c'était ça qui devait avoir sa priorité... Mais il ne m'a clairement pas écouté vu qu'il a agi quelques semaines après avoir reçu ma lettre."

"Merci d'avoir essayé de l'empêcher." répondit Ned, plus qu'un peu choqué par le discours. "Je ne savais pas que vous étiez aussi proche."

C'était même un euphémisme, dans toutes les conversations qu'il avait eu avec Robert sur les Targaryens, et ces derniers mois il y en avait eu un sacré nombre, il n'avait jamais eu la moindre indication que les deux familles étaient proches. Cela même si la grand-mère de Robert était une Targaryen. Alors apprendre que la petite sœur de son ami, parlait souvent avec feu Rhaegar, c'était une surprise. Pas de doute à ce sujet.

"On devait être discret, vu que mon père s'était arrangé afin que nous ne soyons pas fiancé, mais on s'entendait bien. Et on s'écrivait souvent, il était un érudit, et moi... et bien j'ai toujours aimé lire toutes sortes d'ouvrages." répondit Stessa, haussant faiblement les épaules.

Elle était encore épuisée et très faible dû au manque de nourriture. Son fils cependant allait survivre, de même que le reste de sa famille, alors pour elle c'était le principal. Sa famille avait toujours été, et serait toujours, sa principale préoccupation, néanmoins son fils était en tête de liste à présent. Qu'importe l'opinion qu'elle avait eu au sujet de Byron Swann, elle avait Ormon et c'était le plus important. En plus elle était veuve, la seule bonne chose que cette guerre avait eu pour conséquence.

Bien sûr afin qu'elle reprenne plus rapidement des forces, un mestre et ses servantes avaient suggéré qu'Ormon soit conduit dans une nursery, une non loin de sa chambre. Mais la femme aux cheveux sombres avait refusé de manière catégorique, il était hors de question que son fils quitte son champ de vision. 

Pas après avoir appris ce que les Lannister avaient osé faire à Port-Réal, aux enfants d'Elia, à la si mignonne Rhaenys et au petit Aegon. Et bien sûr au reste de la cité, parce que Stessa savait ce que ça voulait dire un sac, elle savait que la population de la capitale de Westeros avait souffert dû aux Lannister, et elle savait aussi qu'ils ne seraient pas punis. 

Après tout Tywin Lannister et les siens n'avaient pas été punis pour leurs actions lors de la rébellion des Tarbeck et des Reyne. Y compris l'assassinat de tout les enfants liés aux deux maisons. Elle avait été horrifié lorsque son père lui avait expliqué les actions derrière la fameuse chanson. Tywin Lannister allait-il faire rédiger une nouvelle chanson concernant les Targaryens ? 

Elle ne serait pas surprise. 

Elle savait que même son père n'avait pas approuvé de la mort des enfants des Tarbeck et des Reyne, que cela avait crée une dispute entre les deux amis... Son père avait été ami avec deux hommes sanguinaires, tandis que lui même ne l'avait pas été. Et il reposait au fond de l'océan tandis que Tywin Lannister vivait pour causer de nouveaux massacres... 

Elle ne comprenait vraiment pas le Seigneur de l'Ouest, pendant des années il s'était comporté de manière raisonnable et juste, comme pour contrer les actions prises lorsqu'il avait été jeune... Au point qu'elle avait éprouvé du respect pour lui. Enfin jusqu'à maintenant.... 

Les actions exécutées sous les ordres de Tywin à Port-Réal était absolument repoussante et Stessa était horrifiée. Plus encore en apprenant que Robert, son frère aîné, avait ri devant les cadavres de deux enfants et d'une femme innocente. D'une amie... La femme aux cheveux sombres ne craignait qu'une chose, que son fils subisse le même sort. 

Combien de temps le lion allait-il rentrer ses griffes cette fois-ci ? Robert allait-il l'offenser comme Aerys l'avait fait auparavant ? 

Ce qui glaçait le sang de Stessa, ce n'était pas tant les actions des Lannister, ils lui donnaient envie de vomir même, non c'étaient celles de son frère. De Robert. Elle savait que la guerre pouvait changer les gens, les rendre plus insensibles quand au sang, à la souffrance, mais de là à rire quand des bébés étaient posés à ses pieds ? Comment avait-il pu ? 

"Milady, j'ai la carte que vous souhaitiez." dit Tessa en revenant dans la pièce. 

La femme aux épais cheveux sombres, accepta volontiers la carte, heureuse de pouvoir échapper au moins pour un temps à ses pensées sombres. Elle y repenserait bien assez tôt, elle ne le savait que trop bien. En attendant elle pouvait faire quelque chose pour Ned Stark, un homme pour qui elle éprouvait du respect. Un homme qui avait déjà bien trop perdu à cause de cette maudite guerre. 

Après avoir observé un instant la carte, se remémorant de ce qu'il fallait, elle pu pointer l'endroit où se trouvait la Tour de la Joie pour Ned Stark. Comme elle l'avait dit, c'était bien le moins qu'elle pouvait faire après ce qu'il avait fait pour eux. Néanmoins tout en lui donnant les directions, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à Lyanna Stark.

Stessa n'était pas aveugle, elle avait bien vu que la jeune fille ne souhaitait pas épouser Robert, quoique ça n'excusait en rien la jeune femme, Stessa pouvait un peu comprendre. Son frère n'était pas vraiment le genre mari idéal. Elle ne l'excusait pas, elle aurait du faire son devoir au lieu d'agir de manière irréfléchie et de condamner ainsi le royaume à une guerre... 

Néanmoins la femme aux yeux bleus connaissait son cousin. Ou plutôt elle l'avait connu et elle savait que Rhaegar n'était pas un violeur. Certainement pas après avoir été un témoin impuissant de la souffrance de sa mère... Un imbécile oui. Un fou, peut-être. Un inconscient, également. Néanmoins il n'était pas un monstre, il avait peut-être persuadé Lyanna Stark de s'enfuir avec lui, comme le fou qu'il était, mais il ne l'aurait pas enlevé contre sa volonté. De ça Stessa était sûre.

A quoi il pensait en agissant de la sorte, ça restait un mystère, même chose pour ce qui était passé dans la tête de Lyanna Stark. Cependant elle était jeune, probablement un peu inconsciente, il y avait une bonne chance qu'elle n'ait pas calculé la portée de ses actions. En tout cas Stessa l'espérait vraiment. 

De plus si le couple avait réellement pensé qu'Elia accepterait sans discuter une maîtresse officielle, ou une seconde épouse, et bien ils avaient vraiment perdu la tête. Elia pouvait être une femme douce et gentille, mais elle était aussi très dangereuse quand poussée. Elle avait des points communs avec ses deux frères après tout, le prince Doran qui avait un esprit redoutable, et le prince Oberyn, qui était un combattant mortel. Elle n'aurait jamais toléré cela. Quoique le sujet était clos à présent, elle était morte et ses enfants avec elle.

Stessa était donc à peu près sûre que Lyanna Stark n'avait pas été enlevé, alors comment allait-elle réagir en étant 'sauvée' ? Accepterait-elle le mariage avec Robert à présent ? Serait-elle une bonne reine ? La reine dont Westeros avait tant besoin après cette terrible guerre. Le royaume l'accepterait-il ? Pis encore, Tywin Lannister le tolérerait-il ? 

Depuis des années, il luttait pour avoir son sang sur le trône, le succès de son héritage, uniquement pour être repoussé à chaque tournant par le roi Aerys II. A présent qu'il avait pillé Port-Réal, ordonnant peut-être même à son fils aîné de tuer le roi, ne s'attendait-il pas à ce que Cersei devienne reine ? 

Allongée sur son lit, son fils sur sa poitrine, Stessa ferma les yeux en entendant le groupe de Ned Stark qui quittait Accalmie. Mestre Cressen avait pointé qu'il serait judicieux de prendre avec eux un guérisseur ou en tout cas quelqu'un avec de bonnes connaissances dans le domaine des soins. Et il avait raison, Lord Stark ne savait après tout pas dans quel état se trouverait sa sœur Lyanna, de plus il y avait le risque d'avoir un combat. En plus la Tour de la Joie était loin des différentes maisons de Dorne, ce serait donc délicat d'obtenir rapidement des soins, même si on ne prenait pas en compte le fait qu'il y avait toujours le problème de la guerre... Particulièrement avec les actions de Tywin Lannister, Dorne avait toute les raisons d'être furieuse avec la mort d'Elia et des deux enfants de la princesse.

Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle avait perdu foi dans les Sept, le jour où son père avait fait naufrage, et s'il lui était resté la moindre foi, ces derniers mois l'auraient tué net. Néanmoins après l'arrivée, inatendue et salvatrice de Ser Davos, et de ses oignons, les pas de la jeune femme l'avaient conduit devant le barral d'Acalmie. Devant les Anciens Dieux du Nord, Stessa avait trouvé un peu de réconfort et de paix. C'était donc à eux qu'elle s'adressait à présent. 

_Je vous en conjure, s'il y a du vrai dans votre existence, protégez-les. Il y n'a déjà eu que trop de morts. Le Nord a bien trop saigné. Faites que cette guerre cesse enfin._

Parce que si Ned Stark mourrait à Dorne, non seulement le Nord ne se calmerait pas aisément, mais en plus son guerrier de frère, ferait tout pour ravager Dorne. Il massacrerait tout ceux qui se trouvaient sur son passage. 

Elle venait de passer d'horribles mois dans un siège, elle n'avait pas la force de continuer ainsi. Surtout pas en passant au mieux pour son fils. Si la guerre devait continuer à détruire Westeros, alors elle fuirait pour Essos. Elle refusait qu'Ormon grandisse dans un monde en guerre, à risquer sa vie à chaque instant. 

Un peu de paix. Par pitié.


	2. La Tour de la Joie

Ned ne croyait pas en la religion des Sept, il était un nordien et fier de l'être. Ses dieux étaient ceux de la nature, pas ces étranges statues, néanmoins il était un peu familier avec cette religion des andals. Il avait grandi aux Eyriés après tout, il avait donc entendu parler des sept enfers qui attendaient ceux qui enfreignaient les lois des Sept. Y compris un des enfers où les gens souffraient à cause de la chaleur et de la déshydratation.

Comme ici. 

Dorne était donc un des enfers. Il n'y avait pas d'autre possibilité. Il faisait horriblement chaud, le soleil tapait dur sur lui et son groupe, il y avait du sable partout et surtout très peu de point de repères... Le pire restait la chaleur.

Ned avait du se faire à la température plus douce du Val, très différent du Nord c'était clair, et il avait eu du mal. Ces derniers mois, avec la Guerre, il s'était rendu dans diverses régions de Westeros, et aucun endroit n'avait été aussi pénible, aussi chaud...

L'hiver approchait, donc l'air était plus doux dans le Sud que ça aurait pu être, mais quand même... Ce n'était pas du tout agréable. Comment des gens pouvaient vivre ici franchement ? C'était absolument insupportable.

Comment cette température pouvait être hivernale au juste ? Même dans le Nord, au plus chaud de l'été, il ne faisait jamais aussi chaud. Un fait qui lui convenait vraiment d'ailleurs, il préférait le froid à cette chaleur.

C'était insupportable. 

Installé sur son cheval, il suait à cause de la température. Heureusement qu'il ne portait pas une armure du genre des sudiers, ou ce serait encore plus insupportable. Il aurait l'impression de cuire à l'intérieur de son armure si c'était le cas... Cette pensée le fit blanchir, c'était ainsi que son père était mort, mort à cause d'Aerys Targaryen qui l'avait placé sur un bûcher, allumé au feu grégeois... La simple pensée lui donnait envie de vomir, tout en le rendant furieux. 

Afin de se changer les idées, il observa le paysage, heureux de voir la tour où Lyanna était supposée être. Ils y étaient presque, enfin d'après ce qu'avait dit Ser Barristan Selmy, et selon les indications de Lady Stessa. Il avait hâte d'y être et il espérait vraiment que sa sœur allait bien. 

Comment avait-elle réagi à la chaleur au juste ? Il était à Dorne depuis quelques jours et c'était déjà un calvaire, alors comment sa petite sœur avait-elle vécu l'expérience ? Ils étaient du Nord, ils étaient habitués au froid, même glacial, la chaleur en revanche... C'était une autre histoire.

Vu les mines de ses compagnons nordiens, il n'était pas le seul à penser de la sorte. Les habitants de Dorne devaient être étrange pour survivre dans de telles conditions, pour y être heureux même. Quoique ceux de Dorne penseraient probablement quelque chose de similaire s'ils venaient dans le Nord...

Il était néanmoins heureux de constater que ce n'était pas uniquement ses nordiens qui avaient du mal à supporter la chaleur et le soleil de Dorne. Les hommes qui les avaient accompagné à la suggestion de Lady Stessa, des hommes des Terres de l'Orage, avaient aussi du mal. 

Il s'était souvent demandé pourquoi les Martell avaient choisi le soleil pour leur emblème, pourquoi ça au lieu d'un animal ? A présent il comprenait, le direwolf était un des animaux les plus dangereux de l'hiver, mais il n'y avait pas d'animal plus dangereux que le soleil dans le Sud. Ceux qui ne mourraient pas dû aux lances des Martell, étaient tués dû à la chaleur du soleil, et à la fois, particulièrement redoutable dans le désert.

Chaque jour les conduisait un peu plus loin dans le désert et donc sous la chaleur de Dorne. Heureusement un de leur guide, un homme assez âgé nommé Ritan, qui avait de l'expérience concernant Dorne, connaissait justement bien le désert. Pas aussi bien qu'un dornien certes, mais bien mieux que n'importe qui d'autre dans le groupe. C'était certain. Bon vu que la majorité du groupe n'était jamais venu à Dorne, c'était compréhensible. Les compétences de Ritan n'en étaient pas moins appréciées.

Lorsque Lady Stessa lui avait dit qu'il fallait prendre un groupe plus large que ce qu'il avait prévu, il avait été contre. Il n'avait besoin de l'aide de personne autre que ses nordiens à ses yeux après tout. Néanmoins elle avait fini par avoir raison de ses réticences, pointant qu'il risquait d'avoir besoin d'hommes capables de soigner, et de quelqu'un qui pouvait les guider. Elle n'avait pas eu tort, il ne menait pas ses nordiens contre n'importe qui après tout, mais contre trois des chevaliers les plus dangereux de Westeros. 

Qu'importe l'opinion qu'il avait de la Garde Royale, ils restaient des hommes extrêmement dangereux. Et il ne devait surtout pas l'oublier. Certes il pensait que ses propres hommes étaient meilleurs, mais il ne pouvait pas en être certain et il ne voulait pas courir le risque. Surtout vu que la Tour semblait être à une certaine distance des Météores, beaucoup trop loin pour sauver quelqu'un si c'était nécessaire. Et avec ce genre d'adversaire, il était évident qu'il allait y avoir des blessures.

Il était proche des hommes qui chevauchaient avec lui, enfin des Nordiens, il les respectait et ils le respectaient en retour. Il ne voulait pas prendre de risque avec eux. Outre les liens qu'il avait avec eux, ils avaient des familles, des proches, des gens à qui ils tenaient, et qui avaient besoin d'eux. 

Les hommes qui chevauchaient avec lui, ils avaient des familles, des proches et il ne voulait pas infliger à de nouvelles familles un deuil. Pas après tout ce qu'il avait vu et traversé. Et avec la rage qu'il éprouvait depuis la conversation avec Lady Stessa, il n'était pas sûr de vouloir mener des hommes à la mort pour une fausse cause. 

Cela faisait des mois qu'il pensait que Lyanna avait été enlevé par Rhaegar, pour une raison étrange, mais les Targaryens avaient pris leur lot de décisions étranges au fil des ans. Et à présent, après une simple conversation, il avait un énorme doute. Il voulait toujours retrouver sa petite sœur, la serrer dans ses bras, mais maintenant il voulait aussi l'interroger. Savoir ce qui c'était passer exactement, apprendre la vérité. En quelques mots, la sœur de Robert avait réussi à l'ébranler, à pointer les choses qu'il s'efforçait de ne pas voir depuis qu'il avait appris pour la mort de son frère Brandon et de son père. 

Parce qu'elle avait raison, Lyanna n'était pas comme les Lady du Sud, elle n'était pas du genre à se laisser faire, elle se serait battue avec ses dents et ses ongles si ça avait été nécessaire. Elle était toujours armée d'une dague, au moins, et des gardes n'avaient pas été loin, pourtant ils n'avaient pas été alerté... Il savait bien sûr que Lyanna n'avait pas été heureuse concernant ses fiançailles avec Robert, affirmant qu'il ne lui resterait pas fidèle, mais de là à s'enfuir avec un homme marié... Non c'était impossible surement. Et pourtant le doute était là, il n'arrivait pas à s'en débarrasser. 

Lyanna avait-elle été enlevé ?

Ou était-elle partie de son plein gré avec un homme marié ?

* * *

_"Pourquoi aurais-je besoin d'une sage-femme ?" demanda choqué Ned._

_Il devait partir tôt le lendemain matin, ayant obtenu l'information recherché pour la localisation de sa sœur, il avait aussi fait son devoir envers Robert concernant la famille Baratheon ainsi que la garnison d'Accalmie. Le siège était levé, il s'était assuré que les hommes d'Accalmie aient de quoi manger et boire afin de se remettre de la terrible épreuve qu'ils venaient de traversé. Il savait enfin où se trouvait sa sœur grâce à Lady Stessa Swann, née Baratheon. Elle avait aussi insisté et réussi à le convaincre de prendre un guide et des guérisseurs. Que voulait-elle encore ?_

_"Ned, ... Rhaegar était obsédé par ses prophéties, je l'ai déjà mentionné. Ça faisait des années que ça durait, je crois depuis qu'il a été informé de la raison derrière le mariage de ses parents, la prophétie du Prince qui a été Promis. Il pouvait en parler pendant des heures et il avait fini par se convaincre qu'Aegon était ce prince là._

_Dans son étude de la prophétie, il a apparemment découvert qu'il devait y avoir trois têtes du dragon, donc trois enfants. Rhaenys, Aegon et un troisième enfant. Néanmoins suite aux deux grossesses successives et à la difficulté des accouchements, Elia a été déclaré stérile." expliqua Stessa, observant son fils, Ormon qu'elle tenait dans ses bras. "Je n'ai pas tout compris de ses explications, qu'importe le nombre de fois que j'ai étudié ses lettres au cours des derniers mois, mais outre cette prophétie, il était fasciné par le pacte de Feu et de Glace._

_Le pacte passé entre Cregan Stark et Rhaenyra Targaryen, disant qu'un mariage aurait lieu entre vos deux familles. Je pense que c'est pour cela qu'il a choisi votre sœur, pour réaliser cette prophétie."_

_"Où voulez-vous en venir ?" demanda Ned._

_"Je sais d'après les conversations de vos hommes que Rhaegar est resté dissimuler pendant toute la guerre ou presque. Il n'est apparu que pour la bataille du Trident." continua Stessa. "Je pense qu'il n'a laissé Lyanna qu'après avoir été sûr qu'il allait obtenir sa Visenya. La troisième tête du dragon. Je pense que votre sœur est enceinte Ned."_

_Elle s'interrompit en voyant la pure rage dans les yeux gris du meilleur ami de son frère. Stessa savait que n'importe qui pouvait être dangereux, son père le lui avait bien dit avant le naufrage. De plus les quelques lettres de Robert avaient toutes mentionné Ned Stark, et le fait qu'il était un bon épéiste. La femme aux cheveux ébènes savait aussi qu'il avait traversé une guerre, qu'il avait tué pour survivre, néanmoins elle avait eu du mal à le voir comme un homme dangereux. Il était si timide et gentil, c'était difficile à croire._

_Pourtant il était dangereux, c'était visible à présent, encore plus vu le coup de poing qu'il venait de mettre dans le mur. Les Baratheon étaient certes connus pour leur rage, et elle ne faisait pas exception, néanmoins c'était évident que les Stark n'étaient pas à sous-estimer. Leur colère était tout aussi redoutable et elle n'allait pas l'oublier._

_"Le salopard." laissa échapper Ned avant de rougir, se rendant clairement compte de ce qu'il venait de dire, et devant une Lady en plus. "Mes excuses."_

_"Ce n'est rien." balaya Stessa, sentant ses joues émaciées qui s'étiraient dans un pâle sourire._

_C'était étrange comme sensation, sourire. Depuis des mois elle avait eu si peu d'occasions de le faire. Pourtant c'était fini à présent, le siège était levé, ils étaient libres. La guerre était finie. Enfin une partie, parce qu'elle n'était pas stupide, elle savait bien que les prochains mois allaient être compliqués. Particulièrement concernant Dorne, sans compter que la Reine Rhaella vivait encore, de même que le prince Viserys. Elle espérait d'ailleurs qu'ils allaient vivre, elle appréciait la reine et le jeune prince était absolument adorable et surtout ils étaient innocents._

_Comme Elia. Rhaenys. Et Aegon._

_Ils avaient été innocents, eux aussi et ils étaient morts. Tués par Tywin Lannister, ou selon ses ordres. Rien qu'à y repenser elle avait toujours envie de vomir. Elia était une amie et ses enfants étaient précieux, elle avait tenu à eux. Mais ce qui provoquait une réelle rage en elle, ce n'était pas les actions de Lord Lannister, l'homme était ambitieux et prêt à tout pour arriver à ses fins. Il l'avait prouvé au fil des ans, comme avec les Reyne et les Tarbeck._

_Il voulait depuis des années mettre son sang sur le trône, il voulait donc que Cersei, sa fille, devienne reine. Aerys l'avait insulté à de nombreuses reprises et Tywin avait clairement attendu le bon moment pour le lui faire payer. Le moment où il allait pouvoir réaliser son objectif._

_Détestable mais ce n'était pas trop une surprise._

_Le comportement de son frère en revanche était méprisable et ça faisait sortir sa fureur et c'était probablement une bonne chose qu'il ne soit pas devant elle actuellement. Peut-être que d'ici à ce qu'elle arrive à Port-Réal, elle se serait calmée. Quoiqu'elle n'était pas certaine._

_"Vous pensez que ma sœur porte un enfant alors ?" reprit Ned._

_"Oui, je le pense." acquiesça Stessa. "Cela expliquerait d'autant plus la présence de trois membres de la Garde Royale auprès de votre sœur. Si vous assurez que vous ne ferez pas de mal à l'enfant de Lyanna et Rhaegar, cela suffirait peut-être à ce qu'ils vous laissent passer. Nul doute que ce qui est arrivé à Port-Réal est arrivé à leurs oreilles."_

_Le poing que Ned venait d'envoyer contre un mur se referma, prêt à frapper à nouveau. Il ne pouvait plus s'enlever de l'esprit les corps sans vies et massacrés des deux enfants et de la princesse Elia. Les corps enveloppés dans les étendards des Lannister, rouge et or. Il pouvait aussi entendre le rire satisfait de Robert, ses paroles sur le fait qu'ils le méritaient. Parce qu'ils étaient des dragons. Son refus de punir, si ce n'est Tywin Lannister lui même, vu qu'il était clair qu'il avait donné les ordres pour que cette horreur se produise. Ned se serait même contenté qu'il punisse Gregor Clegane et Armory Loch, au moins eux. Ils étaient ceux qui avaient agi après tout, ceux qui avaient tué les deux enfants et violé la princesse Elia._

* * *

Il avait donc acquiescé à l'idée qu'une sage-femme se joigne à leur groupe, si Lyanna était bel et bien enceinte alors il ne voulait prendre aucun risque. Quoiqu'il n'avait pas la moindre idée sur la manière de gérer l'enfant ensuite. Robert laisserait-il vivre l'enfant de Lyanna et Rhaegar ? 

Néanmoins ce n'était pas le moment de songer à ça, ils étaient proches de la Tour et donc ils s'approchaient d'un combat dangereux. Ce qui voulait dire qu'il devait être concentré, il ne pouvait pas se permettre le contraire, c'était impensable s'il voulait survivre. Grâce à Lady Stessa, il avait des informations sur les trois chevaliers, des moyens pour les convaincre au mieux de le laisser passer, ou sinon un moyen de les distraire. Ce n'était pas particulièrement honorable, il s'en rendait bien compte, et il n'en était pas fier. Néanmoins il était déterminé à survivre cette épreuve, et à sauver sa sœur. Il voulait aussi que ses hommes rentrent au Nord ensuite. Cette maudite guerre avait déjà fait bien trop de victime. 

Démontant de cheval, les hommes du Nord et des Terres de l'Orage s'avancèrent vers les trois chevaliers de la Garde Royale. Des hommes qu'ils avaient admiré et respecté, jusqu'à présent. 

"Lord Stark." dit Ser Arthur Dayne, ayant planté sa célèbre épée, Dawn, dans le sol, permettant ainsi aux hommes de discuter un moment avant le combat. Une chance de parlementer.

"Je vous ai cherché au Trident." pointa Ned. 

"Nous n'étions pas à la bataille." reconnut Ser Arthur. 

"Votre ami, l'Usurpateur, serait mort si on y avait participé." renchérit Ser Gerold Hightower.

"Le roi Fou est mort. Rhaegar est désormais six pieds sous terre. Pourquoi avoir failli à protéger votre prince ?" demanda Ned, espérant désespéramment qu'ils nient l'hypothèse de Lady Stessa.

"Notre prince nous voulait ici." dit simplement Ser Arthur.

"Donc c'est ici que nous nous trouvons." intervint Ser Oswell.

"Vous obéissez mais vous ne jugez pas n'est-ce pas ?" commenta Ethan Grover, le ton moqueur, un rictus sur le visage. "Est-ce ce que vous vous répétiez lorsque le Roi Fou s'est mit à brûler des gens ? Ce que vous vous disiez lorsque vous vous teniez devant la chambre de la reine Rhaella tandis qu'elle appelait à l'aide ?"

L'ancien écuyer de Brandon était le seul du groupe à avoir survécu, les autres avaient été exécutés, par l'épée ou le feu. Laissant Ethan comme le seul survivant, enfermé pendant des mois dans une des cellules du Donjon Rouge, il avait eu le temps de ruminer sa colère et son désir de vengeance. Pour autant, comme le reste des Nordiens, il avait été horrifié par le Sac de Port-Réal. La mort du roi Aerys était très satisfaisante à ses yeux, mais il espérait vraiment que la reine Rhaella allait s'en sortir. 

Il était vivant grâce à elle. Et entendre les hurlements de la Reine Rhaella, même de sa place dans sa cellule, ça avait été terrible. Encore plus vu qu'il avait pu entendre les discussions des soldats Targaryens sur la pauvre Reine Rhaella, sur ses bleus et les différentes marques qu'elle avait souvent sur le corps. Alors voir ces trois hommes, qui étaient supposément la crème de la Chevalerie, qui étaient fiers... Ça lui donnait envie de vomir. 

Visiblement il avait fait mouche, vu que Ser Oswell plaça une main sur son épée et fit un pas en avant. Ethan n'appréciait pas le chevalier des Conflans, mais ce n'était pas celui qu'il détestait le plus. Il haïssait vraiment Ser Gerold Hightower, c'était lui qui l'avait jeté dans cette maudite cellule, c'était aussi lui qui avait tué certains de ses amis sous les ordres du roi fou.

"Où est ma sœur Lyanna ?" demanda Ned, peinant à contrôler ses émotions, faisant un geste pour stopper Ethan.

"Bonne chance à vous dans les guerres à venir." déclara Ser Arthur. 

"C'est ce que vous avez dit à la princesse Elia ?" demanda Ned, se rappelant ce que Lady Stessa lui avait dit. "Vous vous tenez entre ma petite sœur et moi, et vous osez avoir un air supérieur ? Votre roi a massacré mes nordiens. Il a tué mon père et mon frère. Votre prince a enlevé ma sœur. Laissez-moi passer." 

Ned ne connaissait pas assez les trois chevaliers pour voir ce qu'ils ressentaient, particulièrement avec leurs casques sur la tête, néanmoins il sentait qu'il avait touché juste. Ça leur donnerait peut-être un avantage si tel était le cas. 

"Les dés sont jetés, et nos destins tracés." dit Ser Arthur, récupérant l'épée Dawn qu'il avait planté dans le sol. "Que la bataille commence."

Comme un seul homme, les nordiens et les hommes des Terres de l'Orage dégainèrent leurs épées, prêts à se battre. La bataille de la Tour de la Joie venait de commencer. 


	3. Stannis I

Stannis n'avait jamais été un homme particulièrement vain, son apparence n'avait guère d'importance à ses yeux. Il avait toujours su qu'il n'était pas l'égal de Robert, il était trop austère, trop strict aux yeux des gens. Il ne souriait que rarement, l'expression lui était étrange et ce depuis toujours. Ça avait été douloureux quelques fois, d'être comparé à son frère aîné et de se savoir inférieur. Cela l'avait blessé lorsqu'il était plus jeune, rien ne trouvait grâce chez lui aux yeux des gens. Même pas son sens du devoir et des responsabilités. Les gens se moquaient de lui, disant qu'il était bien trop sérieux. 

Même sa mère, Cassana, ne savait pas toujours comment le traiter, elle était d'un tempérament doux et sociable tandis qu'il était plutôt austère. Elle n'avait jamais fait du favoritisme et il savait que le comportement de Robert, qui refusait de prendre ses responsabilités, l'avait contrarié, mais il n'était quand même pas proche d'elle. Il n'y avait eu que deux seules personnes dans sa vie qui l'avaient accepté tel qu'il était, sans essayer de le changer ou quoique ce soit du même genre. La première était sa grand-mère Rhaelle, et la seconde était sa petite sœur, Stessa. 

Leur grand-mère était morte il y a plusieurs mois de cela, elle était âgée et le siège l'avait achevé. Surtout parce qu'elle avait choisi de donner le peu de nourriture qu'elle recevait à Renly et à Stessa. Voulant protéger le dernier né de son défunt fils, et sa petite-fille qui était enceinte. Stessa avait découvert son corps, et lorsqu'ils avaient compris ce qui c'était passé, il l'avait tenu tandis qu'elle s'effondrait. 

Sa si forte petite sœur. Elle avait accepté sans une protestation la situation, le siège, elle avait commencé à rationner la nourriture immédiatement, comprenant qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen de savoir combien de temps ça allait durer. Elle avait accepté sans broncher les insultes, les critiques de cet imbécile de Byron Swann, un ami de Robert qui avait pensé qu'il était une bonne idée d'offrir leur sœur en mariage à ce porc. Heureusement l'homme ne toucherait plus jamais à Stessa, il était mort lors d'une attaque des Tyrell. 

S'il ne haïssait pas Mace Tyrell à ce point, il le remercierait rien que pour ça. 

Lorsque Robert avait annoncé que Stessa épouserait Byron Swann, Stannis avait immédiatement protesté, oui l'homme était un banneret des terres de l'Orage, oui il était l'héritier de sa maison. Néanmoins il était aussi un homme avec très peu d'honneur, aucun respect pour les femmes, il passait le plus clair de son temps à boire ou dans des bordels. Stessa méritait bien mieux qu'une copie de leur frère aîné, non qu'il ait dit ça. 

Malheureusement Robert avait refusé de changer d'avis, décidé et Stessa avait donc du épouser ce porc. Il n'avait certainement pas changé d'attitude après le mariage, ou même fait des efforts pour être discret, humiliant publiquement Stessa à plusieurs occasions. Stannis avait du lutter pour ne pas le tuer et lui apprendre le respect. Particulièrement depuis le début du siège, quoiqu'il n'avait pas survécu longtemps, malheureusement il avait survécu assez longtemps pour mettre Stessa en danger. 

Survivre à un pareil siège était déjà difficile et compliqué pour des soldats, des hommes entraînés et solides, pour des femmes... Et bien Stannis n'avait jamais vraiment pensé que les femmes étaient intellectuellement inférieures aux hommes, avec sa grand-mère, sa mère et sa sœur, la simple idée avait été impensable. Néanmoins il avait toujours été d'avis qu'il fallait les protéger. Qu'elles étaient plus faibles physiquement que les hommes. 

Il ne pensait pas avoir eu totalement tort concernant cette idée, sa sœur était physiquement moins forte que lui, néanmoins ... Après l'avoir vu affronter sa grossesse et tenir bon, soutenant son enfant de toutes ses forces. Après l'avoir soutenu tandis qu'elle donnait naissance à son neveu, à Ormon, et bien il ne les pensait plus faible physiquement. Certes il savait que sa sœur avait été gravement affaibli lors de sa grossesse, le manque de nourriture, le stress, tout cela avait été mauvais pour elle comme pour l'enfant. Il avait posé beaucoup de question à Mestre Cressen, inquiet pour Stessa et voulant l'aider au mieux. Il en savait plus sur les grossesses qu'il aurait souhaité, c'était certain, tout comme le fait qu'il ne voulait plus jamais revivre l'expérience de la salle d'accouchement. 

C'était terrifiant. Il n'avait jamais imaginé que sa sœur ait un tel langage, ou une telle force, elle lui avait cassé un doigt. La grossesse avait été plus difficile à cause du siège, mais la naissance n'était jamais une partie de plaisir. Mestre Cressen l'avait dit et sa mère l'avait confirmé. Cassana avait été trop faible pour tenir debout au moment de la naissance d'Ormon, mais soutenu par le vieux mestre et par Stannis, elle s'était tenue assise près de Stessa pour l'aider de son mieux. 

Heureusement Davos était arrivé avant la naissance d'Ormon, donnant assez de force à Stessa pour survivre et pour nourrir son bébé ensuite. Stannis avait du la forcer à manger par moment, elle avait su qu'il lui donnait une partie de sa propre portion, mais il n'avait pas cédé tandis qu'elle si. Stessa pouvait être aussi têtue que lui, mais pas lorsque ça concernait son fils. Il l'avait tenu dans ses bras tandis qu'elle avait baissé les larmes, lui demandant de ne pas mourir pour elle ou son fils. 

Il n'avait pas pu faire une telle promesse, pas alors qu'il donnerait sans hésiter sa vie si ça voulait dire sauver celles de sa famille ou même de ses hommes. Il avait donc continué à s'arranger pour que sa mère, pour que Stessa et Renly aient de plus grosses portions, même aux dépens de la sienne. 

Mais à présent c'était terminé, le siège était levé, il pouvait manger à sa faim, quoique ça ne voulait pas dire grand chose. Au fil des mois de siège, son estomac s'était habitué à une bien plus petite portion. C'était pareil pour toute la garnison, donc manger un repas normal, ou même léger, leur donnait à tous envie de vomir. Il ne pouvait avaler que de très petites quantités de nourriture. 

Il n'avait jamais été particulièrement séduisant, mais famélique comme il l'était, il faisait plutôt peur. Pour diverses raisons, comme eux tous. Les derniers mois avaient été très pénibles et ils avaient laissé leur trace, mais il avait survécu, de même que bien des hommes et c'était le plus important. Surtout vu que la guerre était terminé, et en leur faveur. Dans le cas contraire la situation aurait pu être très grave.

"Lord Stannis." toussa Ser Davos Mervault. "Nous arrivons à Port-Réal." 

"Très bien, j'arrive." il acquiesça. "Le temps de prévenir ma sœur." 

Après que Ned Stark ait levé le siège, et qu'il soit parti pour Dorne dans l'espoir de retrouver sa sœur, Stannis avait organisé le voyage pour regagner la capitale. Robert les y attendaient, quoique leur mère et Renly ne seraient pas du voyage. Ils étaient encore bien trop faibles, ils étaient restés sous la bonne garde des Estremont, particulièrement son oncle Aemon. Bien qu'être séparé d'eux était une chose difficile pour lui à l'heure actuelle, il y avait peu d'homme en qui il ait plus confiance qu'en son oncle. 

Heureusement ils pouvaient utiliser _La Botha Noire_ de Ser Davos, parce qu'il refusait catégoriquement l'idée de monter à bord d'un navire des Redwyne, pas après le siège. Il aurait préféré gagner la capitale à cheval, ou même à la nage, plutôt que demander quoique ce soit aux Tyrell et aux Redwyne. 

"Stessa, nous sommes presque arrivés." il dit après avoir obtenu la permission d'entrer. 

"Très bien." acquiesça sa sœur, qui comme à l'accoutumée, tenait son fils dans ses bras. 

Néanmoins son expression était différente, ses yeux étaient plus durs que normalement, Stessa avait un caractère posé et doux en général. Cela ne voulait en revanche pas dire qu'elle n'était pas dangereuse, ou qu'elle ne possédait pas la fureur des Baratheon. Parce qu'elle l'avait, autant que Robert même, elle avait juste appris à la contrôler, à se maîtriser. Leur père ne lui avait pas laissé le choix, tout comme leur grand-mère, et Stessa avait pris un grand nombre de leçons sur le contrôle de ses émotions. 

Il le savait, ils étaient toujours restés en contact et elle s'en était plait, tout en lui passant des informations pour qu'il apprenne à le faire également. Même s'il ne ressentait pas les choses comme elle, il ne pouvait nier que ces leçons avaient été utiles. Rien que pendant le siège, lui permettant de garder un visage imperturbable devant ses hommes et même devant sa famille, sauf Stessa. Plus forte que leur mère, surtout depuis la mort de leur père, Stessa avait été son roc au cours de cette épreuve. Le forçant à respirer, à se poser ne serait-ce que quelques minutes où il pouvait sentir ses doutes, ses peurs, avant de reprendre le contrôle. 

Il connaissait très bien sa sœur, ses expressions, et là... Là il savait qu'elle était folle de rage contre Robert, pour ce qu'il avait dit au sujet des Targaryens, particulièrement au sujet de la princesse Elia et des enfants. Il savait que sa sœur avait été très proche de la princesse, elle avait été là à la naissance de Rhaenys. Seul le fait que Byron l'avait interdit, l'avait empêché d'être auprès d'Elia lors de la naissance d'Aegon. Ce qui était probablement une bonne chose à la réflexion, parce que sinon elle aurait été prise en otage vu que Rhaegar n'avait pas attendu longtemps avant d'enlever Lyanna Stark. Il avait à peine connu son fils avant d'aller se chercher une maîtresse pour avoir un autre enfant. 

D'après ce qu'il savait, la princesse Elia avait été à peine capable de se lever lorsque le roi Aerys l'avait fait revenir à la capitale pour lui demander des explications, après la mort de Rickard et Brandon Stark. Ainsi que la mort de leurs compagnons, parce qu'ils n'étaient pas venus seuls à Port-Réal. Nul doute que si elle avait été présente, Stessa aurait accompagné Elia, pour la soutenir et elle n'aurait pu quitter Port-Réal que sous une condition. Pour le forcer à cesser le siège. 

Et il l'aurait probablement fait. Pour sauver la vie de sa sœur, il aurait sûrement cédé. 

Robert était son aîné, mais s'il respectait son frère, ils n'étaient pas proches. Stessa était celle qui l'avait toujours accepté, tel qu'il était, sans essayer de le changer et en lui expliquant certaines des actions d'autres, moins honorables que lui ou portés sur le devoir. Il avait du mal à comprendre les motivations de ce genre de personne et les conseils de Stessa étaient donc précieux. 

Sa sœur était sa confidente, sa plus proche amie, il ne l'aurait jamais laissé se faire tuer sans plier le genou. Même si le roi avait tort et que sa loyauté était supposé allé à son frère aîné...

Donc oui, il savait que Stessa avait été proche d'Elia, qu'elle avait adoré Rhaenys, alors savoir que Robert avait dit une telle chose, qu'il avait rit en voyant leurs corps... Même lui qui n'avait pas été proche d'eux, ça le contrariait beaucoup, surtout parce qu'ils avaient été des innocents dans ce désastre. Alors Stessa... Oui elle était vraiment énervée, pis encore, elle avait eu le temps de ruminer sa colère. Honnêtement pour Robert, il aurait sans doute été plus sûr qu'il soit là au début, parce que là, et bien ce n'était pas une tempête passagère. Non c'était un véritable cyclone qui attendait leur aîné. 

Il était très maigre, il faudrait du temps pour qu'il se remette du siège, néanmoins c'était encore plus visible sur Stessa qui avait lutté pour sa vie et pour celle de son enfant. Elle peinait à retrouver des forces, surtout que son corps avait été plus faible que le sien, et accepta donc très volontiers son bras pour se lever et avancer sur le navire. Son fils, Ormon, était tenu dans une sorte de châle, attaché au devant de son corps, la tête de petit garçon était posé sur un des seins de sa mère, du côté de son cœur. Le son rassurait Ormon, Stannis en avait fait l'expérience lorsqu'il s'occupait de son neveu. 

Le petit se calmait presque toujours lorsqu'il pouvait entendre les battements de cœur de celui ou celle qui le portait. Stannis était presque sûr que Renly avait fait pareil à cet âge, il n'était pas certain, il ne s'était pas beaucoup occupé de son petit frère à l'époque. Il avait passé du temps avec lui et lu des livres à Renly à l'occasion, mais les jeux et les câlins, ce n'était pas son fort. Heureusement il y avait eu leur mère, leur grand-mère et même Stessa pour s'occuper du, alors, plus jeune Baratheon. 

Il ignorait ce qui allait se passer à présent pour Renly, avec qui il allait rester, leur mère n'étant pas en état de faire grand chose à l'heure actuelle. Elle avait été trop affaibli par le siège, ça doublé avec la mort de Steffon Baratheon, avait fini de l'achever. Elle vivait encore, mais ça avait été juste et ce à plusieurs reprises.

"Robert n'a toujours rien fait concernant les Lannister ?" demanda Stessa. 

Ils étaient tout deux à cheval, avec des gardes autour d'eux, en situation normale, sa sœur aurait été placé en sécurité, dans une litière, mais là, les choses étaient tout sauf normales. Port-Réal avait clairement horriblement souffert par le sac, il pouvait voir des traces de sang sur les murs des maisons, des bûchers funéraires également. Les Lannister avaient clairement fait beaucoup de dégâts. Et ils n'avaient pas été puni, un fait qui le faisait grincer des dents de contrariété. 

"Non." il répondit simplement, un peu sèchement. 

Heureusement Stessa ne s'en formalisa pas, acquiesçant simplement de la tête, son corps était également tendu et ses traits figés. Tout cela indiquait une tempête imminente, pas de doute à ce sujet. 

Arrivés dans la cour du Donjon Rouge, n'ayant rien dit de plus pendant le reste du trajet, Stannis descendit rapidement avant d'aider sa sœur à faire de même. Excellente cavalière, elle n'en restait pas moins affaibli et portant un enfant. 

"Stessa, Stannis, par les Sept, vous devez manger quelque chose." tonna Robert en les voyant, posté dans la salle du trône de fer.

Il n'était pas seul, Jon Arryn était également présent, non que c'était une surprise, il y avait aussi Tywin Lannister et son frère Kevan. Il y avait également des chevaliers et Seigneurs de Westeros, la majorité s'étant battu dans le camp des 'rebelles'. 

"Nous l'avons déjà fait, nous avons traversé un siège au cas où tu l'ais oublié." répondit Stessa, son ton posé, mais néanmoins glacial. 

"Tu as un bébé..." s'exclama surpris Robert. "J'ai un neveu ou une nièce ?" 

"Il s'appelle Ormon." répondit Stessa.

"C'est génial. Passe le moi." proposa Robert en s'avançant vers elle, les bras tendus.

"Je préfère pas. Pouvons nous parler en privé ?" demanda Stessa. 

Observant la scène, Stannis pouvait voir la rage qui couvait en sa sœur, pourtant elle se contrôlait. Refusant de trahir la moindre émotion en public, une preuve des leçons avec leur grand-mère et leur mère, elle était une réelle Lady. Et il était fier d'elle, fier d'être son frère également, l'expression sur le visage de Robert était une autre raison de fierté. Son aîné était décontenancé, un peu perdu, et Stannis pouvait également voir une pointe de malaise dans le regard bleu de Robert. 

C'était probablement la première fois que Stessa lui parlait de la sorte, Robert était parti aux Eyriés à ses dix ans. S'il était rentré de manière annuelle, comme demandé par Steffon Baratheon, il n'avait pas non plus passer beaucoup de temps avec Stessa et lui, trop occupé à aller aux bordels, à boire, ou à parler de Ned Stark, son frère. Comme s'il n'en avait pas de frère... 

Enfin bon, Robert n'avait pas vraiment été trop en contact avec Stessa, particulièrement la langue acérée de leur sœur à l'occasion, particulièrement lorsqu'elle était furieuse. Elle n'avait après tout pas protesté lorsqu'il avait décrété qu'il était temps qu'elle se marie, acceptant sa décision sans émettre la moindre protestation. Elle n'avait pas non plus dit le moindre mot lorsqu'il avait annoncé l'homme qu'il avait choisi pour elle. Même si c'était un homme qui avaient les mêmes penchants que Robert.

Visiblement Stessa s'apprêtait à lui faire une démonstration du fer qui se dissimulait sous son apparente douceur. Il ne comptait pas rater ça, surtout parce qu'il ne voulait pas laisser Stessa seule. Robert n'était pas un homme modéré, et il doutait que ça ait changé avec la guerre, il était hors de question de prendre le moindre risque avec sa sœur. 

"Bien sûr." acquiesça Robert, faisant un geste de la main vers une des pièces jointes à la salle du trône. 

"Lord Arryn, je vous remercie de l'affection que vous portez à mon frère, mais je vous assure que votre présence n'est pas nécessaire. Lord Lannister." dit Stessa, faisant une brève révérence devant eux deux. 

Stannis se contenta d'un hochement de tête sec, notant au passage que Stessa avait fait une révérence très ... légère devant Lord Lannister. Pas une insulte, mais pas un signe de respect non plus, bien nuancé.

"Puis-je porter mon neveu ?" demanda Robert, plus fermement. 

"Je préférerais pas. Après tout mon fils a du sang de dragon et je n'ai aucune envie de faire de lui, une nouvelle victime de ta colère." dit Stessa, son ton posé mais ses yeux lançaient des éclairs. 

Robert réagit comme si elle l'avait giflé, palissant un instant avant de rougir de fureur. Stannis s'avança d'un pas de la position reculée qu'il avait adopté jusque là. C'était Stessa qui voulait parler à Robert, c'était elle qui avait des choses à lui dire, et nul doute à ses yeux, mieux valait qu'elle parle plutôt que lui. Robert ne l'avait jamais écouté par le passé, il ne voyait pas pourquoi ça aurait changé. Stessa en revanche... Il avait toujours été évident que Robert aimait leur sœur, il n'était pas forcément très doué pour le montrer, mais il l'aimait quand même. Ça Stannis le respectait et le comprenait. 

"Et vu que tu veux éliminer tout ceux ayant du sang de dragon, tu devrais être heureux de savoir que Grand-Mère Rhaelle est morte." continua Stessa sur le même ton.

"Elle est morte..." balbutia Robert visiblement touché. "Comment ? Qui ?" 

"Elle a, discrètement et sans nous en parler, choisi de donner ses portions de nourriture à Renly et à moi. Ce petit manège l'a tué. Elle est morte pour nous donc et à cause de ce satané siège." répondit Stessa, sa voix tremblant légèrement.

"Tu crois que je ferais du mal à ton fils ? Ou que j'aurai fait du mal à Grand-Mère ?" tonna Robert, reprenant un peu le contrôle de lui même. 

"Tu clames haut et fort que tu veux massacrer tout les Targaryens. Hors notre famille s'est mariée avec les Targaryens souvent au fil des ans, Grand-Mère était juste la plus récente. Et par le passé, je n'aurai pas non plus pensé que tu puisses tolérer des viols ou des massacres. Hors tu as accueilli les Lannister comme si de rien n'était. N'as tu pas ri en voyant les corps d'Elia, de Rhaenys et d'Aegon ?" demanda Stessa, perdant un peu son calme. 

"Ils étaient des Targaryens." tonna Robert. 

"Ils étaient innocents. Elia était mon amie, une femme bien qui n'avait rien fait de mal à part se retrouver mariée à Rhaegar et être humiliée par lui ensuite. Et à plusieurs reprises en plus. Quand à Rhaenys et Aegon, qu'avaient-ils fait à part exister ? Les actions de Lord Tywin, et les tiennes ont ruiné la relation entre nous et Dorne. Les Martell n'accepteront jamais ce qui est arrivé à leur princesse et à ses enfants. Sans ça, une paix aurait pu être négociée avec la Reine Rhaella. Des mariages, des alliances, un moyen d'assurer une paix durable entre les deux camps. Tu as craché sur tout ça en riant. Tout comme tu as détruit le respect que j'avais pour toi." dit Stessa, furieuse. "Aerys était plus que coupable, Rhaegar.. également, mais eux ils étaient innocents. Et maintenant tout est ruiné. Je te préviens Robert, tu ne toucheras jamais un seul de mes enfants." 


End file.
